


Ways to Say I Love You

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch has a hard time saying I love you so he seeks advice from the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine. Please be kind.

Hotch stood at his office window looking down into the bullpen. If anyone saw him they'd think he was watching his team and while that was partly true, he was watching one person in particular. His lover. Spencer Reid. He sighed before turning away and heading back to his desk to go over his files. He and Spencer had been dating for a total of six months and not once did they say I love you to each other probably waiting for the other to say it first. Hotch knew that he loved Spencer. He loved him with all his heart so he couldn't figure out why he just couldn't tell Spencer he loved him.

 _You know why_ , his conscious said. Hotch shook his head. _Yes you do._ _ **I can't,**_ Hotch said.

Hotch stood there arguing with himself that he failed to notice someone coming in.

"Hotch?"

Hotch turned around to see Morgan standing there, "Hey Morgan, come in."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that the team was going out for drinks later and I wanted to see if you wanted to come and maybe you can convince your boyfriend too."

Hotch chuckled, "I'll do my best but yes, that sounds like fun."

Morgan chuckled and nodded before heading out the door but Hotch stopped him.

"Hey Morgan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Morgan said leaning against the doorjamb. "What's up?"

"How would you tell someone you loved them?"

Morgan frowned, "I don't do love, man. Never have, and probably never will."

Hotch sighed frowning, "Right, but if you did how would you tell them?"

Morgan frowned and thought, "Well I wouldn't just tell them, I'd show them. Probably do something romantic like go out to dinner, give her a bouquet of roses, and maybe a pair of earrings or something. Then I'd whisper it to her as we made love telling her over and over again how special she was."

Hotch listened intently and nodded. Morgan winked and chuckled, "Hotch man, you better get on the ball, if you guys haven't said the L word by now, that's just wrong. I mean seriously, what's stopping you?" he said before walking out the door.

_**I can't.** _ _No, you don't want to._ _**No, I can't. I can't tell him.** _

***CM***

That evening the team, including Reid and Hotch, went out for drinks and dancing. Surprisingly Reid was very animated tonight while Hotch wasn't in it. He just sat there drinking his beer listening to the conversations around him while thinking of the best way to tell his lover how much he really loved him. He wanted it to be special and not some half-hearted attempt. Sometime during the night he left the group to head to the bathroom.

"Aaron."

Hotch turned and saw Rossi entering the bathroom, "Yes?"

"You alright? You seem like something's bothering you."

"I'm fine."

Rossi snorted, "You really expect me to believe that? You forget who you're talking to here, I'm the oldest profiler here, and plus I know you. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Hotch sighed, "Dave, how would you tell someone you loved them?"

"That's what's bothering you? You and Spencer still haven't said it yet?"

"No."

Dave shrugged, "I'd woo my lover with some Italian wine, some soft music and candlelight. Then we'd dance and I'd whisper it in her ear before kissing her sensually."

"Wow. Sounds nice."

Rossi chuckled, "Yeah. So what exactly are you waiting for?"

Hotch just sighed before walking out the bathroom. Rossi chuckled and followed. JJ was heading their way with a somber look on her face.

"Sorry, we have a case."

Hotch and Rossi both sighed.

***CM***

4 days later, the team was back in Quantico. Reid looked over at his boss and lover from the passenger seat. Hotch hadn't said anything on the way home and now Reid was wondering what he was thinking. He looked up as Hotch parked in front of his apartment. Hotch cut the engine and climbed out the car. Reid slowly followed.

"Aaron?"

Hotch just gave Reid a look and Reid closed his mouth. _Great,_ he thought, _just what I need, Aaron's mad at me. But it wasn't my fault._

They entered the apartment and Reid was so preoccupied with thinking about what Aaron was gonna say that he failed to register his lover kissing him deeply until it happened. He moaned as Aaron abused his mouth and pushed him up against the wall.

"Fuck, Aaron," he whispered when they parted.

Aaron winked, "Oh we're gonna. But we have to talk first."

Spencer frowned, "Aaron, it wasn't my fault."

Aaron shook his head and walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him. Spencer bit his lip and sat down.

"Spencer, I know it wasn't your fault. I'm not angry because I thought what happened was your fault."

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm angry because you could've been killed. I would've lost you before I got the chance to tell you I love you."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "You…you do?"

Aaron chuckled and leaned forward and placed a light kiss to his lover's lips, "Yes, Spencer I do. I've loved you for so long, I just…couldn't say it."

Spencer frowned, "How come?"

Aaron sighed, "Because whenever I tell someone I love them, they leave me. The last words I ever told my mother was I love you before she died. I told Haley I loved her and then she left me and slapped divorce papers in my face. I just didn't want to lose you too, Spence."

Spencer smiled and shifted so he was straddling Aaron's lap and kissed him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Aaron smiled before pulling Spencer's face down to kiss him deeply. Spencer moaned and rocked against his lover. Aaron chuckled inside his mouth.

"Fuck, baby."

"I thought you said we was gonna," Spencer said with a wink.

Aaron chuckled before standing up with Spencer in his arms and headed to the bedroom and laid Spencer down on the bed before kissing him again. He kissed him deeply as his hands roamed Spencer's body making the younger agent moan.

"Aaron, please."

"Shh. Relax, and let me show you how much I really love you."

Aaron took his kisses to Spencer's neck as his hand teased his clothed thigh. Aaron sucked on Spencer's Adam's apple before lifting Spencer's shirt off his body. He took his time kissing every inch of Spencer's exposed skin.

" _Aaron_ ," Spencer whined bucking his hips.

Aaron chuckled, "Calm down baby."

Aaron pulled Spencer's pants and boxers down and off his legs and tossed them aside. Spencer looked at him.

"Please, want you in me now!"

Aaron chuckled, "Alright. Take it easy."

Aaron quickly shed his clothes before taking his time in prepping Spencer. By the time Aaron was done, Spencer was ready to scream.

"Aaron just do it already!"

"You're so pushy," Aaron chuckled as he grabbed a condom from the bedside table.

"No condom."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? We've never done bareback before."

"Yes! Now please get in me. I need you in me."

Aaron did as he was asked and slowly entered his lover after lubing his cock. Spencer moaned but not from pain.

"Move Aaron."

So Aaron did. He thrust into his lover just the way he knew his lover liked to be fucked. An alternation between hard and fast and slow and sensual. It didn't take long before Spencer was clenching and came covering his chest and some of Aaron's chest. Aaron wasn't too far behind and came deep inside his lover.

***CM***

Afterwards the two lovers lay curled up under the covers. Aaron kissed his lover's cheek.

"There are so many different ways to tell a person I love you, but nothing beats the old fashioned way but just saying the words."

"Mm," Spencer said sleepily.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too, Aaron."

**END.**


End file.
